Confessions
by Rubeus
Summary: Rated PG13 for some suggesting material. Sequel to the Way of War. After Migel has served in the army for quite some time, Chesta just can't hide his feelings from him any longer.


The night began as a typical one. Guimel was hunched over a book, chewing on his thumnail. Dalet was playing a game of chess with Chesta, and Migel.. well, Migel sat... doing nothing. He didn't know how to play chess, and he didn't know how to read or write. So every night, when they had free time to spare, he had nothing to do. Chesta had often suggested using the journal that he had bought him, but Migel simply ingnored him. He didn't want the other slayers to know he was illiterate because of his upbringing. He shifted unconfortably in the soft recliner, as he watched Chesta and Dalet play.  
  
Chesta was intensely concentrating on the board, chewing on his inner cheek. Dalet was smiling smugly, as if he had won.  
  
Chesta slowly drew his hand over the board, and knocked over Dalet's King with a rook that had looked harmless a minute ago, winning the game. Dalet's smirk slowly transformed into a twisted growl. That was basically his last piece. Save for a few pawns that were stuck in front of some other pieces that Chesta wouldn't move.  
  
Chesta looked up, smiling bright.  
  
"Checkmate."  
  
Dalet frowned, and clenched his fist into a tight ball. Migel laughed inwardly. Chesta was always one of the brighter slayers of the group. Chesta, of course, thought the same of Migel, which is one of the reasons why he negelected to tell him of hil illteracy.  
  
The pale, blonde slayer stood from the table, and stood, stretching.  
  
"Good game, Dalet. Play again some time?"  
  
Dalet remained silent, staring down hatefully at the chessboard upon which his failure shone like a beacon.  
  
Gatti pushed open the door to the rec room, and peeked his head in.  
  
"Lights out!" he yelled, and walked back out, a bundle of scrolls and documents tucked into the crooks of his arms. Guimel yawned, and stood, placing his book on the arm of his chair.  
  
Chesta stood and put away the chess game, stealing each glance of Migel that he could. He didn't know why he was so attracted to this boy. He was... just one of his comrades, after all. Not even necessarily a friend, but recently...  
  
He smiled, as he remembered him curled up in the sheets of his bed on that ship. So helpless and weak... almost like a child. Almost like a little brother or something. Chesta had never had a little brother. He grew up as an orphan, and when no one wanted him, it was the rule of Zaibach to send the unwanted children to the streets, the monasteries, or the Military. The Monasteries, of course, cost money, so that was definitely out of the question.  
  
The small group of slayers miandered out into the hallways, each heading to their rooms. Migel went into his room, slamming the door behind him. Chesta sighed. He was always so sad, or upset about something, or just completely emotionless. The only person he really even got along with was Dilandau, which he thought highly odd. Of all people...  
  
He shrugged it off, and went to showers. He usually showered at night, because you had to get up earlier if you wanted to shower in the morning. The other slayers usually showered after training. He of course joined them, being sweaty and smelly like some Asturian for the rest of the day just wouldn't do. He peeked into the shower rooms, and saw that Guimel wasn't there. Guimel usually joined him as well, but tonight, it seemed, he was too tired for that.  
  
He stepped in, and threw off his clothing, setting it neatly on a bench. He turned the knobs to his desired temperature, and stepped under the stream of water, sighing at the warm rush.  
  
Oh Migel, why did he have to be so sad? Chesta only wanted for his happiness. It seemed that spending time with him, and trying to make friends with him just made things worse. He seemed to get even more depressed by that. The small tile room was soon filled with steam. Chesta sighed, and sat down down, breathing in the steam. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Just thinking of Migel made him so happy...  
  
****** Migel lay in bed, sweat beading on his forhead. It was one of those nights where the air felt heavy, and you lungs felt as if they were being pressed down. He tossed, grumbling as he threw the blankets from his body. He sat up, thinking maybe a shower would help. Bathing always used to help him sleep on nights like this. He went fumbling through the articles of clothing hanging in his closet, and grabbed a short robe. Slinging it over his shoulder, he proceeded out of his room to the showers. Right now was probably the best time to shower anyway, there was no one there. Or, he assumed there wasn't, seeing as it was officially lights out, and you weren't permitted out of your rooms without reason.  
  
He walked in, and moaned when he heard that another person was showering. It couldn't be avoided, he supposed. Not all of the slayers showered in the morning. He threw off his underclothing onto a dampened wooden bench, along with his robe. Breathing in the steam, he strode over to the opposite site of the tile wall, and turned on a shower.  
  
Chesta turned his head, and smiled warmly.  
  
"Hullo, Migel!" he perked.  
  
Migel rolled his eyes, and snatched up a bottle of shampoo. "Hey."  
  
Chesta smiled, and blushed, seeing that Migel was... perfectly naked... He swallowed hard, and nearly slipped on the shampoo that rinsed from his hair.  
  
Don't think about that, He thought, placing a hand on the wall. Just think about... how much grime is on these walls. But even as I say that...  
  
He slowly turned his head, and looked at his body again, from the feet all the way up to his shoulder blades. He only got that far when Migel turned around, giving him a look of half wonder and disgust, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Chesta blushed even brighter, and laughed.  
  
"I couldn't help but notice... um... um... Your... brand of shampoo!! I mean... isn't that stuff expensive? I bet that's why your hair is so shiny!"  
  
Migel stared at him coldly for a moment, and then returned to his showering.  
  
Chesta frowned, and banged his head with his palms.  
  
Stupid, oh my God, stupid... Shampoo?? Who's gonna buy that?!? Not even a country bumpkin like Migel!! I am so stupid!!  
  
He shuddered, thinking about what he had seen. Everything about Migel was so beautiful...  
  
Chesta picked up a bar of soap, humming to himself, once again trying in vain to forget the beauty before him.  
  
Migel looked at him again, rolled his eyes, and turned off the shower. He had been satisfied; he could probably go back to bed now and actually sleep in place of tossing and turning.  
  
Chesta heard him turn off the water, and realized that he would be left alone... he suddenly didn't want that. At first, he was praying that Migel would leave to save him from embarrassment, but now...  
  
"Um, Migel... wait a minute, would you...?"  
  
Migel stopped short, shuddering. Great, what could the twerp want now? Sure he was intelligent and nice and stuff, but he was still very annoying.  
  
Chesta walked over, looking him up and down for a minute, not sure what to do. Then, in one swift motion, he took him into his arms.  
  
Migel went stiff, not sure what to do. This was extremely akward... what was he doing?  
  
Chesta took a deep breath, and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"I... I'm not sure how I can say this, Migel. But ever since that day that they brought you here... I.... I... God Migel....."  
  
He closed his eyes, searching for the right words.  
  
"I... love you Migel!"  
  
Migel's cold expression didn't waver. Chesta stared at him for what seemed an eternity, rested his head on his shoulder.  
  
The Reydeenian didn't make a move to push him away. His wet hair dripped onto Chesta's back, rinsing the few bubbles of soap that had not been completely rinsed away.  
  
"You're not fully rinsed." He said, not sure what else to say.  
  
Chesta looked up, eyes wide. He laughed softly, then pulled away.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry. I'll go rinse."  
  
Migel watched him walk back into the stream of water, and smiled inwardly. Deep down, he really enjoyed that hug, even though he could barely admit it to himself.  
  
He walked slowly over to Chesta, and wrapped his arms around his torso, smiling.  
  
"Maybe in another lifetime, we could have been lovers. But I'm sorry, I just can't love anyone right now... especially a Zaibach soldier."  
  
Chesta remained silent. The warm water fell over their bodies, as if it were trying to cleanse the lonliness and pain from them.  
  
Chesta took a shaken breath.  
  
"Deep down, I knew that... I just had to tell you."  
  
"I know. I'm glad you did." Migel placed a kiss on the boy's pale neck, and hovered over him for quite some time.  
  
"I'll let you have this one night, okay?"  
  
Chesta blushed bright red, suddenly remembering the burden between his legs.  
  
THE END 


End file.
